Insecurities
by Flaiche
Summary: "She impatiently tapped her foot onto the grass. And all I could think was. 'Yeah, this was the girl I loved alright.' " A Gillis x Meia oneshot for Shiranai Atsune.


**A/N: ** Here's your request Shiranai Atsune! Hope you like it! I tried fluffing it up, because the original copy was so depressing. Sorry it's short or feels cut off, I've begun to run into writer's block, as of late. Plus, I don't really know how to write these two. I haven't gotten too far in CS actually.

I don't think my ideas for IE are working out in my head, so this is my last IE fanfic until I can return back to the fandom. Plus, writing in this fandom has become more depressing than joyful for me, so I am dropping everything I've written as of thus, to improve and enjoy writing more.

I'll see you soon IE fandom! Feel free to message me, because I surely will miss talking to the friendly writers in the fandom.

* * *

**Insecurities**

**(Gillis x Meia)**

* * *

"Do you really need a reason to fall in love?" I asked the familiar girl who sat next to me on the bench. Her voice was muffled by her several layers of white scarves, and knit gloves covering her mouth.

While I on the other hand, was armed in a thin white t-shirt, jeans, and a self sewn sweater, that I made with no thought at all. With all the holes in my jeans and sweater, I'm sure you could tell how much effort I put in my choice of apparel.

It was a cold Spring morning. It might've been expected to dress like her, and not like me. I pushed up my black framed glasses, and brushed away a stray leaf from my beige colored hair. This wasn't really a conversation I wanted to have with her. But considering Meia, perhaps she would act idiotic enough to not realize why I am acting this way. My face contorted downwards at the thought.

The purple haired female shook her head, and glared at the side of my head. "No Gillis. " She replied snidely, with a little kick into her tone. My lovely girlfriend was as feisty as ever.

I shook my head as I continued to finish my equation on my floating writing board. "x is the equivalent of…"

"Are you ignoring me Gillis?" She impatiently tapped her foot onto the grass. And all I could think was.

_'Yeah, this was the girl I loved alright.'_

"I'm not Meia, I just need to finish this up, so Saru can begin the work on their side." I responded, with a yawn, which I ended up covering with the back of my hand.

And I had always hoped she felt the same in return, since her answer to my confession was rather… indifferent? Not a solid answer of acceptance, nor denial. So I thought it was safe to think her indifference was simply embarrassment. Which was never the case. So all I could be doing, is wandering into a hole, where all of my illusions are. I laugh, because all that sums up is:

Everything was never easy with her.

"Ah, it's an order from Saru? That's fine then." I bit even deeper into my lip, with a dim hope that I would feel pain to wake me up. My wish was never answered. And I had gone deeper into my thoughts.

I simply hated responses like that.

_'Oh it's fine, if it's because you're doing that for him.'_

_'Oh, you're doing wonderful! It's for Saru isn't it?'_

It was aggravating to receive the same answer over and over again. Did people not understand this?

It's not like I hated Saru or anything. It was just frustrating that your girlfriend would talk about some other guy like he was her god or something. I shook my head with a tired sigh.

"Meia." "What's up Gillis?" She flashed me a kinder smile, than before. Her teeth show, through her small smile, it looks more awkward than it should, but I realize that this is what I've fallen in love with.

She leaned over, to get a better view of my expression. Before freezing for a second. Her face was close enough, that I could see her long eyelashes brush against each other as she opened and closed her eyes.

"You are too close!" I laughed with, realizing that heat rose up to my face. I pushed away her face with my right hand, allowing me to put away my work off to the side. But she stayed in the same spot, still not saying a word. "What are you even trying to do?" I questioned, as I hoped that she did not realize how idiotic I had looked at the time.

She wordlessly wrapped her extremely long scarf around my neck. I was baffled. How long is it even?

"You looked cold Gillis." She whispered, with a miniscule smile. Her expression was soft, and surprisingly relaxed. I couldn't resist the urge to return the favor, while a chuckle escaped my lips. It felt genuine for once.

"I guess I really was loved, huh Meia?" I gripped her scarf, and snake my hands to the lavender haired girl's back. I lightly push her to my chest, and we just stare at each other for a few moments. My light lavender orbs, meet her greenish yellow eyes. She is reminds me of a flower, now that I think about it. Would she be a hydrangea? "Obviously Gillis. You can be smart at times, but most of the time, you are a clueless idiot." I doubt it, she's more of a rose.

I lightly pressed my lips onto her cheek. "I love you Meia, and that's probably the only thing I'm sure about." I breathed, before giving her a loose lipped smile.

I guess I am insecure about lots of things. But the only thing I can say that I am not insecure about, any more, I mean, would be…

"Well, yeah. You better." Meia, my sarcastic girlfriend.


End file.
